Brief Description: The project is a controlled trial of a media campaign to increase knowledge of hepatitis B and receipt of hepatitis B screening among Vietnamese Americans, who have the highest rate of liver cancer in the U.S. The media campaign has the potential of reaching half a million Vietnamese Americans living in California. Liver cancer is the most drastic example of cancer health disparities affecting Vietnamese Americans. The liver cancer incidence rate among Vietnamese American men (41.8/100,000) is the highest of any race or ethnic group in the U.S., and is over eleven times that of White men (3.7 per 100,000). Vietnamese liver cancer mortality rates are the highest of any ethnic group in California and 6 times that of non-Latino Whites. The HBV carrier rate of 14% among Vietnamese in the U.S. is 47 to 140 times the rate of 0.1% to 0.3% in the general population. Most Vietnamese Americans are foreign-born and speak primarily Vietnamese. They know little about hepatitis B, its transmission, and its prevention. Less than 2/3 of Vietnamese men have ever been tested for hepatitis B. In this project, we propose to increase knowledge about hepatitis B and receipt of hepatitis B serological screening through a multi-media intervention in the appropriate language and directed at Vietnamese communities in California. We will develop the culturally-appropriate multi-media intervention using techniques tested through 18 years of conducting community-based health promotion research among Vietnamese Americans. The efficacy of the media campaign will be evaluated in a quasi-experimental design with pre-intervention and post-intervention cross-sectional telephone surveys of the intervention communities in California and the control communities in the Mid-Atlantic States and Virginia/Maryland/Washington D.C. The Health Behavior Framework is the theoretical construct for the intervention and the survey development. The Project 1 team includes bilingual bicultural clinicians, researchers, and media developers. The Project 1 team will collaborate with other Projects and Cores in this P01 application to enhance individual project development and contribute to cross-project analyses. Successful implementation of this media education project will lead to increase knowledge of hepatitis B and receipt of hepatitis B screening among approximately 447,000 Vietnamese Americans living in California.